primera sospecha
by bella nessie volturi cullen
Summary: mmmmmmmmmm.......................averiguenlo
1. Chapter 1

Todos se alejaron corriendo lo más pronto posible

-tengo miedo, Edward-dijo Alice, aunque ella no es nada miedosa

-mejor apúrense -dijo Emmett-no vayan a salir los osos a comernos

-ya cálmate payasito-dijo Bella pero su voz se quebró

-vamos-dijo Edward con algo de miedo en la voz

[…]

Caminaron hasta el lugar donde siempre se quedaban cuando iban a acampar, ese lugar quedaba muy lejos de la carretera pero es muy pacifico por que avía un rio muy cerca, y se podía admirar el precioso crepúsculo

-vaya, qué hora es Edward? -dijo Bella que estaba acostada es su regazo ya que eran novios

-no importa mientras estemos juntos

-ya cállense tortolitos-dijo Emmett ya que su novia lo avía cortado, Bella solo le enseño la lengua

[…]

Al día siguiente las cosas se mejoraron ya que los nuevos faltaron aunque nadie sabía porque…

-mira duende, no vino tu compañero de trigonometría-dijo Emmett al ver que Jasper no venia

-Mmm…que lastima se me hace lindo-dijo Alice desesperanzada

-ey Emmett ese es mi apodo-dijo Edward-no te emociones mucho Alice, todavía no conoces a ese tipo

-pero es lindo, apuesto que se comporto a si el viernes por que no conocía a nadie que no fuera la rubia

-tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no-dijo su hermano

-ese tipo no es guapo, ella-dijo Emmett, que parecía estar babeando-esa chica es preciosa

-Emmett ya necesitas lentes-dijo Bella con voz de fingido terror-le diré a nuestros padres para que te los consigan lo más pronto posible

-eso de mucha risa Bella, mira quien dice eso, la que está con el ojitos verdes

-jajá que gracioso Emmett-dijo Edward por el comentario de su amigo

En ese preciso momento toco la campana que daba por finalizado el almuerzo

-vamos a literatura Edward-dijo Alice-vamos, vamos, ya deja a Bella

-Mmm…adiós Bells-dijo Edward y le dio un besito en la frente

-adiós Ed-y Alice termino llevándoselo

-que cursis son los dos-dijo Emmett

-ya cállate y vamos a física-dijo Bella

[…]

El día anterior avía sido soleado por lo cual los Cullen avían faltado a clases, pero hoy como el viernes, fueron los primeros en llegar con su ostentoso convertible rojo

-que ostentoso-dijo Bella al volver a ver ese convertible rojo

-estas bromeando-dijo Emmett-ese coche es una belleza

-si es cierto, pero es ostentoso, tiene mucho lujo, esta mejor mi volvo-dijo Edward-pero nada se compara con esta belleza que tengo de novia-Bella con ese comentario se puso roja como un tomate ya por el cumplido

[…]

Y como el otro viernes, los Cullen no llevaban nada de comida en su charola…..pero avía algo diferente en ellos que Bella no reconocía

Sus ojos eran color negro la vez pasada y ahora eran café dorado….

Un color de ojos que Bella nunca avía visto antes….


	2. Chapter 2

Bella se acababa de despertar a las 7 am como de costumbre para ir al instituto con su mejor amiga Alice y su hermano de Alice, Edward, aunque no son nada parecidos porque Alice es como su mamá, Elizabeth, y Edward a su papá, Edward, y Bella salió de su casa en compañía de Emmett su hermano mayor.

Edward y Emmett se llevaban muy bien y aunque Emmett fuera un año mayor que él, los cuatro salieron en el volvo de Edward y cuando llegaron al instituto se dieron cuenta de que avía un ostentoso convertible rojo que nunca avían visto, pertenecía a una familia nueva que llegaba a Forks, los dos pasajeros de aquel ostentoso coche eran rubios y al parecer eran gemelos porque ambos tenían piel pálida como el mármol y el mismo rubio.

A Bella y Edward les tocaba biología cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que la mesa de atrás estaba ocupada por la rubia nueva.

-hola, me llamo Bella Swan y el es Edward Masen-dijo Bella

Ella solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza

-me llamo Rosalie-

Después de eso ambos humanos no volvieron a hablar con la rubia, al terminar la clase Alice y Emmett se encontraron con ellos en la cafetería se dieron cuenta de que los nuevos no llevaban nada de comida.

-vaya los nuevos son muy raros-dijo Alice-en trigonometría me toco sentarme alado del rubio, Jasper, muy raro por que cuando me senté con él y se puso rígido-se estremeció al recordar

-vaya, lo mismo nos paso a Edward y a mí, la rubia creo que se llama Rosalie, nos presente y ella solo movió la cabeza y nos dijo su nombre

-son muy raros-dijo Emmett

-mira quién habla-dijo Edward-esos músculos no son normales

-jajá, que gracioso-dijo con amargura

-ya niños inmaduros-dijo Bella y Emmett le enseño la lengua a su hermana-vamos a llegar tarde a física Alice, adiós chicos-

-adiós, duende-dijo Edward-adiós Bells

-adiós niñas maduras-dijo Emmett y Alice le enseño la lengua

Terminando las clases se iban a ir a acampar los cuatro ya que Emmett quería salir un rato, cuando llegaron a Goast Rush una pequeña parte arriba de Olimpia

[…]

-ya llegamos -dijo Alice-miren-dijo señalando a un oso muerto con mucha sangre botada alrededor del cuello-que pasa aquí?-dijo muy aterrorisada


	3. Chapter 3

Bella se sorprendió bastante cuando vio sus ojos

-ya viste de qué color son los ojos de los nuevos?-dijo Bella a Edward

-Mmm…cierto ya no los tienen negros, ahora como dorado……-Edward al decir hizo un fingido gesto de horror, Bella le dio un codazo juguetón-vamos,…………….. Bella, quieres ir a comer a mi casa?-dijo Edward y después le dedico su irresistible sonrisa

-si, a qué hora? , cuando?-dijo bella casi gritando

-hoy a las 6-dijo con tono tranquilizador

-a, ok-dijo muy feliz- y tu vendrás por mi?-dijo con tono muy sensual

-si quieres?-dijo fingiendo confusión

-claro que si, siempre-dijo y después le beso la mandíbula ya que no alcanzaba sus labios

[…]

Bella llego a casa de los Masen con un vestido azul que le prestó Alice…..

-que linda estas hoy Bella-dijo Elizabeth, la madre de Edward

-gracias-dijo Bella ruborizada

-acompáñame a el estudio mientras esta la comida-dijo Edward jalando a Bella hacia el cuarto donde posaba un gran piano de cola. A Bella le gustaba mucho ver tocar el piano a Edward por que según ella él era perfecto en todo. Edward le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento y comenzó a tocar una preciosa canción inspirada en Bella.

-ya está la cena-dijo Elizabeth-Bella me quieres ayudar a poner los platos?-

-si-Bella le dio un pequeño beso a Edward y fue para la cocina-donde están?

-en ese estante-dijo señalando un estante

Bella agarro los platos pero estaban mojados y se le resbalaron y se corto la palma de la mano

-ay, querida vamos a llevarte al hospital, esa herida es muy grabe

Ella solo asintió ya que el olor a sangre la mareaba, Edward la llevo lo más rápido posible, cuando entraron enviaron a Bella con un doctor nuevo; el doctor Cullen

-a ver señorita Swan, que tan profunda es su herida-dijo el doc. Bella se dio cuenta de que el también tenía los ojos café dorado, piel pálida, pero era demasiado joven como para tener hijos adolecentes -Mmm tendré que coser la herida

-Señor Masen me haría el favor de llamar a los padres de la señorita Swan?-dijo el doctor Cullen

-claro, cuídate Bella-dijo Edward con una lagrima en el ojo y salió de la habitación

-como se hizo la herida?-dijo el doc.

-me corte con los platos, estaban mojados y se me resbalaron doctor Cullen y dígame Bella

-por favor dime Carlisle, mmm tendré que anestesiarla

-aja-dijo Bella

Cuando Carlisle termino los padres de Bella ya estaban en el hospital

-Bella, ay hija-dijo muy desesperada René

- lo siento mamá, es que se me resbalaron y…..-Bella se puso a sollozar todo el trayecto hasta su casa, y cuando llegaron estaba totalmente dormida. Emmett tuvo que cargarla hasta su habitación porque no quiso caminar.

Bella esa noche tuvo un sueño donde volvían al bosque y de repente estaba Rosalie y se aventaba encima de Emmett y se lo llevaba todo desangrado, también vio a Jasper que se llevaba a Alice y todos los Cullen iban por ella y Edward y de repente despertó.

Cuando llego al instituto, a la hora del almuerzo se lo conto todo a su amiga, a su novio y a su hermano

-Bella ya te volviste loca-dijo Emmett sorprendido por lo que ella le acababa de contar

-Bella tranquila solo fue un sueño-le reconforto su amiga

-lo se es que era tan real era aquí en el bosque que esta alado de la escuela-dijo Bella señalando al dicho bosque-es idéntico todo encaja con mi sueño, Edward tengo miedo

-tranquila, espero que no sea real-dijo algo espantado-ya, ya mi Bella-en ese momento toco la campana que daba por finalizado el almuerzo-vamos a clase

[…]

En la noche, Bella volvió a tener ese espantoso sueño solo que esta vez duro mas; Rosalie le entero los dientes a Emmett en su cuello y cuando termino de sacar toda la sangre del cuerpo volvió la vista hacia Bella y se le aventó encima de Edward y ella se puso a llorar en su sueño y después Jasper aparecía y se aventaba hacia Alice y también como Rosalie, succiono toda la sangre de su amiga y cuando ambos terminaron por destruir a sus seres amados los dos rubios le dirigieron su mirada esta vez tenían los ojos rojos carmesí y sus labios se abrieron enseñando sus afilados dientes manchados de sangre. Ella despertó jadeando por su espantoso sueño, eran las 6 de la mañana todavía faltaba una hora para ir al instituto pero ella mejor se quedo despierta ya q ue no quería volver a tener esas imágenes.

Agarro su laptop y se puso a buscar en la red la única palabra que describía lo único que sabía sobre ellos; "vampiros" los únicos monstros que beben sangre.

Vampiros


End file.
